Guardian of Fate
by DreamingTiger
Summary: Bella is a very important magical creature who live a lonely life. Edward is a lonely vampire who is surrounded by happy couples. Read and find out what happens when two lonely magical creatures stumble into love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Isabella Swan and I come from a past that most people wouldn't understand. I come from a rich history filled with stories and legends of the past. You see I am a witch and not just any witch; I am the Keeper of the Records. I guard the past the present and most importantly the future.

My history along with all the others who had to share my fate of record keeper started out long ago with one very brave witch. A witch who would not stand for evil and even put her life on the line to stop it.

Our history started out long ago when the fates still guarded the records. The records were entrusted to them to keep the world in balance; they were highly regarded in the magical world. It was their job to protect the world and they failed.

One very cruel vampire by the name of Damon decided he should hold the records, so he attacked the fates and stole the records. He rewrote the records into his own image a world of chaos and destruction with him holding all the power.

Many tried to stand against him but they all failed and none of them were ever seen again. It wasn't until 10 years of suffering that one very brave witch decided to stand against his rule. She was the noblest of all the magical creatures; her name was Alexandra Trueblood.

She was the strongest witch to walk the face of the earth. She made up her mind to stop Damon rule even if it meant her life. She stormed his castle and took down his guard with ease. With the weak out the way she finally came face to face with the great vampire.

The battle lasted for three long days, with her fighting for the freedom of the magical and human world. After sustaining many injuries and suffering from fatigue she brought the battle to a close and destroyed Damon. She took back the records and restored the world into its form glory with brought back the balance of everything. She made it wear everyone but her forgot so the world could heal quietly.

She confronted the fates and demanded better protection of the records. The fates agreed with her and decide who better to protect the records than the one who saved them. So Alexandra Trueblood was award the title of record keeper in front of the whole magical world. It was now her job to protect the past, present and future.

The records entered her soul so only she had access to them, she could summon a piece of history and it come to her in the form of a book so only she may gain the knowledge the books contained. She guarded the records for 5oo years until she was killed by a packed of vampires who decide they were worthy enough the have the records.

With the last bit of magic she had she put a spell on the records stating that who ever held the records, when their heart stopped beating they will no longer be holder of the records and the records will enter the next pure soul. Something else happen with the spell that no one saw coming, with the spell her magic went with it and so who ever is the record keeper their powers are enhanced. So the records could never be in the hands of evil ever again that was Alexandra dying wish.

The record keeper curse has been passed down for over 20,000 years and now it's my turn to bear the curse of record keeper. I guess it's my turn now to prove that this generation is as strong as the last. I wish I could be a normal witch one who could really live, have fun and even fall in love, but with this curse that is a lost dream. My soul purpose in my immortal existence is to guard the records and nothing else at least I thought that until I meet him.

**If you like my story idea please message me and tell me because I don't know if I should continue with it. So write me reviews on rather or not I should keep going and please do I really want to know want you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I once again found myself in a all to familiar meadow, surrounded by wildflowers and trees that protected this place from the rest of the world. I was enjoying the view as well as the lovely breeze that was carried the scent of the wildflowers, when suddenly I heard a movement in the trees. A turned quickly to find him standing behind me with the most beautiful crooked smile on his face. I went to embrace him but before I could even take a step I found myself in his strong arms.

He held me firmly to his cold chest and looked down at me with his topaz eyes that were so full of love. He slowly leaned down to kiss me and right when our lips touch I was woken up by my annoying alarm clock! Once again I was denied my chance to taste his sweet lips. I have experienced this dream or vision whatever it is many times before and it always ends the same way, me waking up at the best part. I guess its time for me to get up and face reality, and unfortunately that meant it was time for me to put the dream in the back of my mind.

I begrudgingly got up and put on my usual all black attire, so I could go to school and at least act like I was a normal teenager, even if it was only for awhile. I looked at the clock only to realize that it was time to go or I was going to be late for my first day. I ran outside to my baby or more specifically my DODGE VIPER 2D Roadster, my prized possession. I hopped into my car and I was on my way to my first day of school.

**EPOV **

Once again I was waiting on my very slow siblings; I really wish they would hurry up. "For vampires you guys are awfully slow." I shouted up the stairs out of anger. I was pacing in a circle at the entry way, while causing a hole in the carpet from my own impatience. "Dude chill out we are coming and you might want to stop what you're doing, you're causing a hole in the carpet and when Esme sees this she will totally kick your ass." Emmett stated smugly.

I looked down to see what Emmett was talking about when I saw the worn out section of the carpet that was caused by my own pacing. "Damn, well I guess I will just have to buy her a new one." I replied, trying to sound calm. To me this was just something else adding on to my stress. I love my family but sometimes they are so stressing that I just want to pull my hair out.

They feel because I'm the only one left without a mate its there job to find me a mate, but what they don't understand is I already feel drawn to someone. I don't know who she is or what she looks like, but what I do know is that I will spend the rest of my left of my never ending existence. When I do find her I will know its her because of the strong connection we will feel.

I glanced at the clock through the corner of my eye to see we are going to be late, Oh well it's their fault for distracting me. "Come on guys we going to be late, and we don't need to be in any more trouble than we already are with all of our missed days." I stated as I pushed everyone out the door and into my beloved Volvo. We all pilled into my car with Alice taking shotgun, me driving and everyone else in the back. We made our way back to our eternal prison of school where we will forever spend our eternity repeating the same grades.

**BPOV **

I arrived at the place that they call a school, but in my opinion it was a pretty sad excuse of one. I mentally prepared myself to make it through the day without using any of my magic. Exposure was the last thing that I needed right now. I really did not want to be here, I already knew everything there was to learn due to me being the record keeper and having unlimited knowledge at my hands.

I parked my baby in the parking lot and went to the office to get my class schedule. I walked into the warm office walking up to the desk hoping to gain the attention of the women who I guess is the secretary sitting behind the desk. The name plate said Mrs. Cope, so I carefully leaned over the desk and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Excuse me I'm new here and need my class schedule." I informed her.

"Name please." Mrs. Cope asked.

"Isabelle Swan." I told her.

"Oh you're right here." She said as she leaned over the desk and handed me some papers. "Here's your schedule, map of the school and paper that you need to get all your teachers to sign." She told me.

"Ok thank you." I said politely.

"You're very much welcome and welcome to Forks I hope you enjoy your first day." She said way too cheerfully to be normal.

I walked out of the office and back into the cool autumn air that made me hug my jacket closer to my body. The bell rang signaling me head to first period which was gym. Oh goody gym class, my worse enemy.

**EPOV**

We got to school 10 minutes after the bell rang, due to my slow moving siblings. We hurried to the office to get our late passes so we could go to class. I was kind of glad that we got here when we did, so I could at least have some time before the mental assault began. We scurried into the schools office walking up to the secretary Mrs. Cope trying to gain her attention, so we could hurry on to class.

"Mrs. Cope we over slept and need late passes to our classes." I said to her, lying smoothly.

"Ok just make sure it doesn't happen again." She scolded us as she wrote us our late passes. She handed us our late passes, and we thanked her politely as we made our way out of the office. I stopped outside of my class and took a long deep breath to prepare myself for the mental assault that was sure to happen in my first period class, which was gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I walked into the gym hoping to see no one in there, but of course I was wrong the class was already in there. They all appeared to waiting for someone. I approached the teacher who was busy taking attendance.

"Hello I'm Isabella swan and I'm new here."

"Oh we have been waiting for you, I'm Mrs. Tucker, and I will be your gym teacher." She said a little too cheerfully.

Is everyone around here abnormally happy, I thought to myself? I looked up at her and quickly realize that she was waiting for a response.

"Ok" I quickly replied.

"Well ok then introduce yourself to the class and tell them something about yourself."

Damn I was hoping I could avoid that, right as I was about to speak the most handsome man I had ever seen walked in.

"Mr. Cullen nice of you to finally join us." The teacher scolded.

"Sorry I over slept." He said as if there was a joke behind it.

"Well have a seat we were just introducing our new student Ms. Swan to the class." She informed him.

That's when he finally noticed me and when our eyes met I realized I knew him. He was the man from all my dreams. I looked at him with a bewildered expression on my face and the weird thing was that his face mirrored mine.

"Hello Ms. Swan it's a pleasure to meet you." He stated with his alluring voice.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied, while trying to remand calm looking on the outside, while my heart did flips in my chest.

My eyes followed him as he climbed to the top of the bleachers where he sat alone.

"Please continue Ms. Swan." The teacher instructed.

"Ok my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I just moved here from New York." I told the class.

Everyone looked surprised when I said that. I locked eyes with the Cullen boy again and a name entered my mind, Edward. That name suits him.

**EPOV **

I entered the gym when I was scolded by the teacher for being late; I blew it off as a joke that I over slept, and that was when the teacher told me about the new student. That was when I noticed the pulling feeling that has been calling to me for years. I locked eyes with the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen; she had doe like brown eyes that seemed to be endless. I had to get to know this angelic woman.

I went to the top of the bleachers and had a seat to myself and that's when I noticed the burning in my throat was gone. The monster that lives inside of me was quieted for the first time in my immortal existence. I would have to consult Carlisle about this new enlightening information.

She started to introduce herself; she informed the class that she was from New York. Everyone seemed surprised by this information.

I locked eyes with her and she seemed to have a knowing look in her eyes, I tried to figure out why. It was then that I realize that I was so distracted by the absence of my blood lust that I didn't notice that her mind was silent to me; I would have to find why.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.

Author' Note:

Sorry I took so long to Update I had a lot going on. I know the chapter is kind of short but I will make it up to you in the next chapter. I will try to update more regularly from now on. Now I will only update if I can get at least 20 reviews.


End file.
